


Surprise!

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Shenanigans, Surprise Birthday Party, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: The boys, and your sunshine filled boyfriend surprise you for your birthday.





	Surprise!

“What a long day...”

You groaned as you walked up to your apartment, fumbling to get the key in the lock. It had been such a busy day at your job, and you huffed softly, groaning as your entire body felt tired, and listless. You frowned a moment before you heard your phone chirp. Leaving the key in the lock you fumbled to get your phone out of your pocket, to glance at the message.

 **_Prompto_ ** _:_ _  
_ _Hey Babe! Happy Birthday!~ I’m sorry you had to work, and I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to celebrate. I love you! ♥_

You pouted a little and sighed, but a smile soon played across your lips regardless, fumbling with everything in your arms, you finally got your phone in a position to be able to type out a reply.

 **_You_ ** _:_ _  
_ _No worries Chocobo. I’m just glad my shift is over though, and I’m just about to walk into my apartment and crash for the day. Thank you for the birthday wishes! Love you too!_

With a smile, and a content sigh, you turned key in the lock, and opened your apartment door, humming a little as you closed the door behind you with your foot. Grumbling as you felt around in the dark for the light switch, you paused as you could have sworn you heard a soft hiss.

“Hmn?”

Flicking on the light you blinked as your apartment was decorated from top to bottom. Streamers and balloons in a range of colors hung from the ceiling, you gasped as you noticed on your small coffee table in your living room was a Happy Birthday tablecloth, and a rather large cake in the middle.

“W-wha―”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

You jumped, dropping your bag from your arms as you gave off a surprised shriek. Your eyes wide as you stared at Prompto, Ignis, Noct and Gladio as they had rushed out of your bedroom to surprise you while you had been admiring the cake.

“W-what?!”

Prompto chuckled as he picked your bag up from the floor, and gently took your hand. “Surprise babe!”

“But…but...Huh?”

“Couldn’t let the birthday girl celebrate alone.” Gladio chuckled, smiling softly.

“Quite. No lady should be alone on her birthday.” Ignis moved close then, and gently placed a hand to your shoulder.

“Prompto, kept reminding us when it was. He was a bit excited to celebrate.” Noct chuckled softly, resting himself against your kitchen counter. Prompto blushed then, and chuckled, gently rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

“But…you did all this...for me?”

Prompto nodded. “Well, we had to, I mean, c’mon babe. Your birthday only comes ‘round once a year. And I want you to remember this day as a happy one, not one filled with work or worries.”

He blushed as you looked up at him, and smiled. Giggling you lept up, wrapping your arms about his shoulders as you nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck. “T-thank you.”

His arms wrapped tightly about you, your bag gently bouncing off your hip as he did so. He chuckled and gently nuzzled his nose against your temple. “C’mon babe, don’t cry.”

You sniffled and smiled brightly as you lifted your face from his neck. “K-kay.” you gently raised a finger to wipe the happy tears from your eyes before you glanced at the boys. You felt your heart swell with adoration for all of them, and of course, your love for Prompto before you giggled.

“Well now, that’s settled. Come, shall we?” Ignis gestured to the cake, as Prompto set your bag down, and gently took your hand again, leading you into the livingroom. Ignis rounded the table, and started lighting the candles.

Biting your lower lip, you squeezed Prompto’s hand as they had begun to sing happy birthday causing you to blush.

“Make a wish, Kid.”

You scoffed. “I’m far from being a kid, Gladdy.” but blew out the candles. The boys cheered for you causing you to chuckle and shake your head gently.

“What did you wish for?” Noct asked you softly, as he had brought the plates from the kitchen.

“Nuh-uh, if I tell you, it won’t come true!”

Prompto pouted. “Aw man, really?”

You giggled, and smiled.. “I already got my wish anyway.”

Prompto’s brows shot upwards. “Oooh?”

You smiled brightly, gently leaning over to kiss Prompto’s cheek. “Yeah, I get to be with you.”

He blushed brightly before Noct chuckled. “Should we leave you lovebirds alone?”

You laughed. “No, of course not, you―!” you reached over, and gently slapped Noct’s shoulder, causing him to chuckle at you as he smiled. “Thank you, for all this.”

Gladio chuckled and took a seat on the couch, as Ignis started to cut up the cake. “I’ll be sure to give you the best piece, [y/n]. The one with the most frosting, yes?”

You blushed and giggled, nodding your head, as you were pretty positive that he had made that cake just for you. “Thanks Iggy.”

When he nodded his head you gave off a soft content sigh as Prompto gently wrapped an arm about your waist, keeping you close. You were so happy that you got to spend the evening, smiling and laughing with those that mattered most in your life, and you knew there was no better birthday present than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something as a birthday gift for a friend, and since she adores Prompto, I figured he'd do everything he could to get everyone involved to celebrate his S/O's birthday, and make it a surprise.


End file.
